


Practice

by serenecj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenecj/pseuds/serenecj
Summary: It was only supposed to be practice...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Not mine. Rowling owns. She makes the money.

Chapter 1

It was only supposed to be practice. I like Hermione; I always have. I was just—worried, I guess. I didn’t want her to be disappointed with my performance if we ever—did anything more than kissing. Not that we were even doing that yet. I still hadn’t asked her out, but I convinced myself that the reason I hadn’t was because I wanted to be prepared. I wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing. I _needed_ to practice. 

I’m still not sure why I picked Harry to practice with. There are plenty of other people…plenty of other _girls_ I could have picked. I reckon I wasn’t thinking clearly. I couldn't just ask a girl if she’d mind letting me practice my ‘techniques’ on her. Any girl at Hogwarts would have hexed my balls off before I could finish the sentence. Besides, the only girl at Hogwarts I’d really have trusted to keep my secret would have been Hermione and I couldn’t ask _her_. That’d kinda defeat the purpose, wouldn’t it?

It didn’t take me long to realize that if I was going to practice with ANYONE, it’d have to be a guy. 

I thought about asking Seamus, but I threw that idea out straight away. Dean would have killed me. I’m not sure why, but Dean gets really protective when other blokes spend too much time with Seamus. I suppose it’s a best mate thing. I reckon I’d get upset too if Harry started ditching me to pass the time with one of his other friends. I’m his best mate, so I should come first, and vice versa. 

As soon as that thought passed through my mind, I knew I was going to ask Harry to do it. I couldn’t imagine why I hadn’t thought of him first. There’s no one I trust more than Harry and I was almost positive he’d say yes. I knew he’d probably be a bit reluctant at first, but—he’s Harry. And I’m his best mate. We’d do pretty much anything for each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“What?!” Harry said in a shocked whisper, his head whipping around the room, frantically looking for anyone who might have overheard me, even though I’d made a show of checking the dorm to make sure there was no one in it _before_ we started the conversation.

I was a bit surprised at his reaction. It’s not that I didn’t expect him to be shocked, I did. I expected him to accuse me of having lost my mind, even go so far as to threaten to ship me off to St. Mungo’s. But Harry didn’t just look like he thought I’d went mad…he looked almost scared. Terrified even, and I was on the verge of taking it back, but he spoke before I could.

“This is a joke isn’t it,” he said, his chuckle sounding forced. “You’re not—you’re not serious?” 

I tried to speak, I really did, but my mouth was too dry, so I just sort of shrugged. I couldn’t remember ever being so nervous…or embarrassed. I’m sure my face was so red I looked fit to burst.

Harry stared at me for a bit, obviously expecting more of an answer, perhaps one that included actual words, but I didn’t have one for him. It seemed like the silence was never going to end, and Harry just sat there staring at me. I really couldn’t think of anything to say.

Harry finally gave up. He let out a great huff, laughing incredulously as he did so and sat back on his bed. 

“Why me?” he finally asked, studying me carefully. 

“Who else would I ask?” I replied, finally finding my voice. Harry frowned.

“So, I’m your only choice, then,” he said. He sounded angry. I’m really not good with choosing my words. What was it Hermione was always calling me? Tactless? 

“You’re the only choice, I like,” I said, hoping that was better. I assumed it was, because Harry’s face relaxed a moment later.

He took another deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out in a way that sounded a bit frustrated. It was odd because it didn’t seem like he was frustrated with me but…himself. I could practically hear him arguing with himself in his head. When he finally did meet my eyes again, it took him a moment to say anything. He sat there for a good thirty seconds just chewing his lip and staring at me before he spoke.

“Are you sure, Ron?” he asked. I considered saying no…to give him a way out. I didn’t want him to feel like he was _obligated_ to go through with it. 

But I nodded. 

Harry took a deep breath. “Right,” he said, nodding. “Right, then…er, right?”

“Yeah,” I said, looking down at the carpet, trying not to appear as though I was avoiding his eyes, even if that’s exactly what I was doing.

“Yeah,” Harry echoed. He cleared his throat. “So…when do you want to …you know?”

If it was at all possible, then I’m sure I got even redder than I already was. My ears were burning so badly it was almost painful. “Actually…” I started. Now I _really_ couldn’t meet his eyes.

“What?” Harry asked.

“I actually already told Seamus, Dean, and Neville that we’d need the room for awhile,” I said in hurry. Harry had a bemused look on his face and I really hoped that he’d heard me and I wouldn’t have to repeat it because I wasn’t sure I could say it again.

“You told them to leave…and they actually left?” He sounded shocked, and for one glorious moment I was relieved. Then, I realized that he’d probably want me to explain _how_ I got them to agree to leave their room. Harry raised his eyebrows at me, silently asking how I’d pulled it off.

I sighed. “I sort of told them that we had some things to discuss…about You-Know-Who.”

Harry laughed and I was surprised at how genuine it sounded. I looked up.

“You did _not_ use Voldemort as an excuse to get time alone with me…I mean, to practice…for Hermione.” 

There was a silence. It wasn’t that I was embarrassed again. Harry pretty much put me at ease when he laughed. It was comforting; familiar. 

No, mostly, I was keeping quiet because I was trying to remember when I’d told Harry that the ‘practicing’ was for Hermione.

“So,” Harry said, taking a deep breath and coming to sit next to me. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. “How do you want to do…this?”

I took a deep breath. “Maybe, I should just start, er, touching you.”

Harry nodded and I scooted closer trying to calm my breathing. I considered backing out. It wasn’t too late and I was sure Harry wouldn’t mind. I was positive he was straight anyway. But what kind of Gryffindor—or what kind of _Weasley_ would I have been if I backed out? So I didn’t.

I reached for him, for his arm or his leg. No sense rushing things. I figured it’d be best to ease into it. I don’t think either of us was ready for—the big event. Better to start off with some light touching or something of the sort. I decided to just focus on getting Harry off and not worry about going _that_ far until much, much later. Besides, if I could get Harry, a _straight_ boy, to come, I’d at least know that I was…talented. Wouldn’t matter how I did it. Not that I didn’t want to practice…er…THAT, I just wasn’t even ready to think about it just yet… So, right, best to just…touch his leg. 

“Wait!” Harry nearly shouted. I jerked my hand back so fast, my wrist popped.

I wanted to ask what was wrong, but it sounded stupid, even in my head. I just waited for him to speak.

“Should I,” Harry started, already breathing deeply. “Should I—touch you as well?”

I hadn’t thought about that. When I’d come up with this ‘practicing’ idea, I’d assumed that it’d only be me doing the touching. I’d get practice in, and Harry would get off. Everyone wins. Only, when Harry mentioned it…I wondered if it might not be a bad idea…to have Harry touch me. I hadn’t thought that touching another guy would get me—worked up but, judging by the fact that we really hadn’t started anything yet and I was already getting a bit excited…well, clearly, I’d been wrong. It occurred to me that maybe I SHOULDN’T be turned on, but I pushed the thought aside. 

“Er, yeah,” I answered trying not to sound too eager. “That’d probably be good. I mean…well, yeah.”

I was REALLY nervous but Harry shot me a smile that seemed understanding and I calmed a bit, suddenly very glad that I opted to ask Harry. I was sure that I wouldn’t have been able to go through with it if I had chosen someone else.

Taking another deep breath, I reached out once more. This time I made contact. My hand came to a rest on Harry’s leg, and I let my thumb gently stroke his inner thigh. 

I hadn’t a fucking clue where to go from there. My nerves were a right mess, and I desperately hoped I didn’t look as anxious as I felt.

I was terrified to meet Harry’s eyes but I NEEDED to. I HAD to know how he was reacting to my touch even if I was only stroking his leg. I thought maybe there’d be something in his eyes that told me what to do next because I was at a loss. 

I clenched my jaw, getting ready to force myself to look into his eyes. But then…

Harry touched me.

I don’t know why it surprised me; he said he was going to do it. But I gasped just the same when he reached his hand up to touch my collar bone, letting it glide down my chest coming to a rest over my stomach to clench his hand in my shirt. I swallowed and my breathing became all the more uneven. 

He tugged on my shirt, pulling me forward and I scooted closer immediately. Harry shifted, getting all the way onto the bed, taking off his glasses as he did so. I followed him, pulling the bed hangings shut behind me. 

It took us a moment to get situated but once we did, Harry ended up on his back and I ended up hovering over him. We weren’t touching but I could feel waves of heat coming from his body, we were so close. 

I still wasn’t sure what to do next but when I looked up and met Harry’s eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever, I realized it didn’t matter. I stopped thinking.

And I kissed him. Gently at first. It was a right awkward moment and I half expected him to push me away. But he didn’t.

I felt his lips flex against mine and I took that as permission to keep kissing him. I pressed my lips harder against his for a moment before flicking my tongue out to touch his lips. Harry sighed, contentedly and he opened up to let me in.

Merlin, kissing Lavender was nowhere near the same as kissing Harry. His lips were…so soft…so pliable, and for once, I didn’t feel like I was being eaten alive while kissing. Harry didn’t slobber all over me like she did, and he didn’t consider hitting my tonsils his main goal like she seemed to. Instead, he pulled ME in. He pulled my tongue inside of his mouth, sucking lightly, before letting go, only to reach out with his own tongue to wrap it around mine. 

When he backed off slightly, I assumed he was ending the kiss and I started to pull away as well but Harry’s hand came up to the back of my head and held me in place while he sucked my lower lip into his mouth. He nibbled at it gently and he slid his tongue over it lightly. My mind was foggy in a matter of seconds and my hands seemed to act without any prompting from me. 

Leaning the majority of my weight on one hand, I slid the other up Harry’s shirt, feeling his muscles quiver under my touch. His soft skin made my fingertips tingle.

I wanted more.

I pulled away from his lips, long enough to hurriedly strip his shirt away. He lifted his arms and raised his upper body off of the bed to help me. I hadn’t even finished getting rid of the shirt before Harry claimed my lips once more. 

My hands went back to his stomach right away and I let them roam freely, barely thinking before I did it. One of my fingers slid briefly against Harry’s nipple and he ripped away from my lips to gasp. Loudly. 

His body stiffened up momentarily and I looked down at him wondering if I’d done anything wrong. He looked like he was rather enjoying himself but before I got the chance to continue, Harry sprang back into action, grabbing my shirt and pulling it over my head; he tossed it off to the side to join his own. Not that I minded. It was getting a bit hot.

I leaned down once more to connect with Harry’s lips again. His hands lifted to my hips and continued to glide up my sides. It was my turn to gasp. I released his lips, only to have Harry latch on to my neck.

And I moaned. 

The noise shocked me. Up until that moment there hadn’t been any sounds in the room save the ragged panting noises that Harry and I made as we tried to breathe. 

It was all too much and not enough at the same time. My body was shivering and I was powerless to stop it. I TRIED and I couldn’t stop shivering. Harry controlled my reactions. He’d let his fingers glide along my sides and my body was wracked with shudders and there was NOTHING I could do to stop it. My brain was quickly turning to mush and really there was only one thought going through my mind.

I needed more contact.

I let my body drop to rest on top of Harry’s. The feeling of his skin—his bare chest against mine was exquisite. Harry’s arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders, squeezing tightly before roaming over my back and just…touching me EVERYWHERE he could reach. Everything was so—different than I thought it would be. I hadn’t expected to get lost in Harry. I just expected to…learn a few things. 

I suppose, I actually was learning quite a bit, I just wasn’t learning the things I thought I would. Like, I learned that if I reached down and squeezed Harry’s hip he’d arch his back and stop sucking my neck only to bite down instead. I learned that I really, really loved the feeling of Harry’s chest writhing against mine, or the feeling of his rapid breathing ghosting across my neck, making the hair on my neck stand up straight. Or the feeling of his hard…

Merlin, Harry was hard.

I could feel him up against my stomach, straining against his trousers.

I think I whimpered. I’m almost sure I did.

For a second I froze. I’m not sure why. I was just as hard, if not harder, than Harry (did I mention that Harry is REALLY good at kissing?). But I froze just the same. I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to do.

But apparently Harry had a pretty good idea. He reached up with both hands, grabbing my hips and pulled me down to rest on top of him. My hips seemed to fit perfectly in the space between his thighs and…

“Oh _Merlin_ …” Contact.

I think it was me that spoke. But Harry grunted in agreement. 

I lay there for a moment, motionless, trying desperately to get my body to stop quaking and reminding myself to breathe. I swallowed audibly. 

Then…I pressed my hips forward, seeking pressure…no, relief. I could feel the course material of my trousers rubbing against my cock and I reached down to get rid of them but my hand brushed against Harry’s hardness and I changed directions. I cupped him through his trousers, but only momentarily because I quickly decided that trousers were absolutely useless things and I NEEDED to get rid of Harry’s.

I tried to get them off quickly and I would have gotten rid of them a lot quicker if my hands weren’t constantly getting tangled with Harry’s, which were working just as urgently to strip me of my own trousers. He was wearing shorts underneath and I mentally cursed whoever the fuck thought that it was a good idea to wear so many layers of clothes. Bloody hell. 

Eventually, though, I got him naked. 

All I could do was stare. Harry was laid out before me, arms out to the side and his legs spread just enough for me to kneel between them. His skin, which had lost so much of its tan from being indoors all the time, still couldn’t be described as ‘pale’ like mine could. It was…creamier. And there was so much of it. I couldn’t decide where to touch first. The fact that I was actually _allowed_ to touch something so…so exquisite seemed mind-boggling. 

And his cock—Merlin, his cock—it throbbed with every beat of his heart and twitched with every shudder that ran through his body. The head was pinkish and dripping with precome, and I really couldn’t think of any reason for why my mouth was watering but it was. 

I had just about decided on tonguing a particularly interesting scar on Harry’s inner thigh when Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

“Touch me,” he said, so quietly I barely heard him but the words sent shivers down my spine just the same. He released my hand and reached out to grab my hips. He slowly pulled me forward, his thumbs digging into my pelvic bone. I let him drag me closer, reaching up to work his nipples as he pulled me closer. He seemed to like it and I really liked the way his eyelids would flutter and his breath would—

Fuck!

Harry’s cock…touching…mine. My whole body went tense. The feelings…so different. So very different from touching myself. So different from Lavender rocking back and forth in my lap. So different. So much better. 

If I could actually have formed a coherent thought, I might have realized that picking Harry for ‘practice’ was an insanely stupid idea. The briefest contact; the softest touch between his cock and mine had me so close to the edge I could taste it. I was supposed to be concentrating, but who could concentrate under these conditions? I was _supposed_ to be mentally taking notes for Hermione. 

Merlin, I hadn’t thought about Hermione since Harry touched me for the first time. I hadn’t thought of anything that didn’t in some way pertain to Harry. And right then, after I calmed myself enough to be sure I could last a bit longer than ten seconds, all I could think of was getting more. More contact. More pressure where I wanted it most. More _Harry_. 

I laid down, settling my hips between Harry’s thighs once more and, oh, God…

“Oh, God,” Harry squeaked.

I moaned in agreement, thrusting my hips forward, thoroughly enjoying the way Harry’s chest, slick with sweat, felt sliding against me. Harry squeaked again. I moaned again.

There were so many sensations all at once. I felt…aware. Aware of everything; the light breeze that I assumed came from an open window, ghosting over my back and making my shivering even more obvious…the way the bed clothes felt beneath me when my knees dragged over them with every thrust, and mostly…the way Harry felt. 

He writhed beneath me. Panting. Groaning. _Squeaking_. I could feel his cock throbbing in time with my own as they slid against one another, sending shocks throughout my body. I could feel Harry’s balls: soft, smooth against my own and I cried out when Harry wrapped his legs around my waist pulling me tighter against him.

“ _Fuck, Harry_ …” I’m not sure if I said it out loud.

I picked up the pace of my thrusts. I knew I was close…that I could come that way, just thrusting against him. When I got the idea to practice, it never occurred to me that it’d be so…enjoyable. So—fuck—good.

It never occurred to me that I’d _want it_. 

I wrapped my arms around Harry as tightly as I could and I felt Harry hook his hands over my shoulders in response. He squeezed tightly and I didn’t have time to force my mouth shut before I cried out. 

“Yes…” Harry hissed in my ear. Merlin, I was so close it hurt. It was too much…but not enough and I needed more.

“Oh, God, Harry,” I moaned. Harry whimpered in reply. 

His body was wrapped so tightly in my arms that I felt like I could feel every inch of him against me. I thrust harder—faster—and Harry’s squeaking started coming more frequently. It was a sound I definitely didn’t mind hearing. 

“Ron, I’m…uh…I’m c-close,” he said in a high-pitched voice that made the words sound like one squeak after another. I just nodded in response. I was close too. 

So close. I could feel everything. Harry was kissing, licking, _nipping_ at my neck and, oh God…

…Right…

…There.

Release. I came HARD. I shut my eyes so tightly I was sure I popped a vessel. There was screaming but I couldn’t tell if it was Harry or me. It sounded like _us_.

We both kept thrusting a bit longer after we’d come. And even after we stopped moving, we laid together. 

It took me a long while to convince myself to get up, but I finally convinced myself that I was probably getting heavy, just laying there, dead weight on Harry’s chest. 

I lifted myself off of him, using my arms, and bollocks, that _hurt_. My arms had never been so sore. Not even after a particularly trying Quidditch practice.

Worse yet, next to all of the physical exhaustion, I felt…awkward. I expected to feel sated and I suppose I did. But more than that, I felt uneasy. I couldn’t quite put my finger on why but…I was guessing it was because of the way Harry was avoiding my eyes.

He hadn’t looked at me once. Not since we both…finished. I reasoned that he could have been feeling just as nervous and awkward as I was but…I really needed him to look at me. 

He didn’t, though. He just went about gathering his clothes and cleaning himself up. I had to hurry to catch up with him.

I wondered if I might have just fucked up. Badly. 

I dressed quicker than I ever had before, not bothering with the cleaning charm. I couldn’t let Harry leave the room without some kind of reassurance.

It wasn’t worth it. Even if it had been the best orgasm of my teenage life. Even if it meant that I might impress Hermione in bed.

It wasn’t worth it if it messed things up with Harry and me. Nothing was worth that. Harry was at the door and halfway through casting the charms to unlock it when I finally caught up to him. I really couldn’t think of anything to do. I just needed to…fix things. He’d finished unlocking the door and was reaching for the handle before I acted.

I stepped directly behind him and wrapped him up in a hug with one of my arms around his waist and the other across his chest. I felt him tense up but I wouldn’t let go.

I leaned down and kissed his neck gently. No tongue or anything other than my lips pressing against the spot where his neck met his shoulder. I inhaled deeply and waited.

His body stayed tense for a bit longer and I was beginning to get nervous…er, _more_ nervous when he finally melted against me. I melted too. He wrapped his arms over mine before lacing our fingers together and squeezing.

“We’re okay, Ron,” he said and he turned and met my lips in a brief kiss. I sighed into it.

“I know,” I said when he broke away. Harry grinned and I returned it.

Maybe practicing wasn’t such a terrible idea after all. But clearly there were a few kinks to work away. We definitely needed to do away with the awkwardness that came afterwards.

“Er, Harry?” I called after him. 

“Hmm?” he replied.

“You don’t actually _need_ to go to Hogsmeade this weekend, do you?”

Harry laughed.


	2. Chapter One

Rowling owns. Not me. Not getting paid.

Beta'd by Jenny.

 

Chapter 2 

Hogsmeade weekend seemed to be a lot further away than I’d thought it would be. I think I may have cursed myself a million times for not suggesting that Harry and I meet sooner than that.

Like, later on that night, for instance. 

I couldn’t sleep. I’m a teenage boy; it’s completely normal for me to be ‘in the mood’ all the time. I’d just always assumed that after I had some kind of sex with someone other than myself, I’d be…less randy all the time. 

I was wrong. 

That night, in bed, I must have talked myself in and out of walking straight over to Harry’s bed for a bit more ‘practice’ a million times before I _finally_ fell asleep. But not after I jerked off once…twice…three times. It was hell. And I’d only learned one thing from it: sharing a room with someone that you wouldn’t mind—er, _enjoying yourself_ with, is insanely bad for your mental health. 

Even if what Harry and I had done was only supposed to be practice for Hermione, there was no denying that it wasn’t at all unpleasant. I could admit that much. I could even admit that I was looking forward to doing it again. Actually, that’s a bit of an understatement. I couldn’t wait for it to happen again.

But, I wasn’t gay. I was still doing it for Hermione. I think. As long as I limited the things I did with Harry to stuff that would ultimately help me with Hermione, it was okay. It was okay to enjoy myself with Harry, as long as I was still doing it for Hermione. Or, I was doing it _mostly_ for Hermione. I…it’s just…it was _Harry_. Harry’s special. 

Even if he was the reason that the week leading up to Hogsmeade weekend was so bloody long. 

As if I wasn’t already having enough problems trying to be patient enough to get through to the weekend, Harry just couldn’t help making it worse. He kept giving me these looks when he thought I wasn’t looking. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I couldn’t help but get excited. I could practically _feel_ his eagerness and knowing that Harry was looking forward to our next—encounter—just excited me that much more. 

Fuck, I felt like the weekend was never going to come. At one point, I had even convinced myself that time had purposely slowed down just to spite me. Or that some unknown Dark wizard in some part of the world was fucking with time spells so that Harry and I would never get to practice again.

_Right_. You-Know-Who’s latest plan was to ruin my sex life. Merlin, I hoped they had room over at St. Mungo’s. 

The weekend finally did come, though, and before I’d ripped out too much of my hair.

But for a few horrifying moments, I thought I might have been waiting all week for nothing. 

“Are you sure you don’t need me to stay, Harry?” Hermione asked, concerned. We’d told her that Harry wasn’t feeling well. She’d believed it and she had all of her things ready to go to Hogsmeade without us. All we had to do was to convince her that we didn’t need her to stay. 

I never thought I’d be so eager to get rid of her, but I told myself that I was doing it for her and that overall, she’d be pleased. 

“I’m positive, Hermione, I’ll be fine,” Harry assured her from his place in his bed.

Hermione sighed. “Perhaps, I should stay. We could always go to Hogsmeade next time and you really shouldn’t be alone if you’re not feeling well.”

“Oi,” I said, mildly insulted. “ _I’ll_ be here with him. He won’t be alone.”

Hermione arched an eyebrow at me, staring for just a moment before turning back to Harry. “Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey,” she said. 

“Hey!” And she calls me tactless? I sighed. “Just go, Hermione. He’ll be fine. I’ll take good care of him.”

Harry snickered. He actually snickered. I could have hexed him right then but I settled for a glare that clearly said ‘You’re not helping’ and he shut up quickly enough.

“Alright,” Hermione said, resigned. “I’ll see you in a bit, then.” And she was gone. Finally.

As soon as her footsteps faded away, Harry laughed. “‘Take good care of me’, will you?”

I smiled, making my way to his bed. It was good. The laughing, I mean. It was only our second time ‘practicing’ but already the awkwardness seemed long gone. 

I was determined to keep it that way. I had a plan this time. There’d be none of those awkward moments where I got lost, not knowing what to do next. At least, I’d hoped not. It worked in theory. How could I get stuck if I knew what I was going to do ahead of time?

I’d had a lot of time to think about it over the week. I went over it in my mind nearly every moment that I was awake and I’d even dreamt about it a few times. 

“Did you charm the door locked?” Harry asked before I could sit down next to him. His eyes were lit with something that looked like anticipation. 

I shook my head, pulling my wand out to do so. I cast a Silencing Charm as well. 

“You’re still sure about this?” Harry asked as I lowered myself onto the bed to lie next to him.

I didn’t answer. I leaned in and kissed him instead and all thoughts of my ‘plan’ flew straight out the window. Our lips had barely made contact before I felt Harry’s hand on my chest pushing me away. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me amusedly. 

“Not much for words right now, are you?” he said, laughing slightly. I really couldn’t see what was so funny. If he’d wanted to talk, we could have done so earlier in the week. Now, it could wait. 

I growled, leaning in to meet his lips again, kissing him hard to stop the laughing. It worked. Not even a second passed before he melted. He reached up with his left hand, running his fingers through my hair and then cupping the back of my head to pull me closer. 

I groaned, grabbing Harry’s hip and pushing him onto his back. I pulled myself atop him, loving the way his legs immediately spread, bending slightly at the knee to allow me to rest between his thighs.

I pulled away a bit glancing down at him. I couldn’t help but thinking he was unlike anything I’d ever seen before. Which was stupid, really, since I’d seen him nearly everyday for the past six years. I’d even seen him naked before. But apparently I hadn’t looked hard enough. 

I was looking now, though. All of my focus was centered on Harry. If I had stopped to think about it, I might have worried that I was losing sight of my goal: Hermione. If I had stopped to think about it, I might have worried that these ‘practice’ sessions could get more than a little complicated and I might have realized that it’d probably be best to ‘practice’ with someone who didn’t affect me as intensely as Harry did…

But I didn’t stop to think about it. 

I felt Harry tense beneath me and I was surprised to see that he looked…uneasy. I hadn’t realized that I’d been staring at him so long and it seemed to make him uncomfortable, my studying him so intently. 

I mentally kicked myself. I hated the awkwardness and maybe I wasn’t feeling discomfited at the moment but Harry clearly was. 

I reached my hand up, running my fingers gently over his cheek, letting my thumb trail over his lips. 

I was completely unprepared for the way his body immediately relaxed under mine. Something in my chest jumped, leaving me breathless and I leaned in to kiss Harry. I felt like I needed it. And when Harry sighed into my mouth, I wondered if he might have needed it too. 

I lifted myself, reluctantly putting space between our bodies to get at the buttons on his shirt.

I undressed him slowly. It wasn’t that the urgency had passed. I still had…this itch…this _need_ to be as close to Harry as I possibly could. To touch him. To taste him. 

I just didn’t want it to be over, not any time soon. I loved the way Harry’s lips felt sliding, wetly, against mine. Or the ways his hands felt, running through my hair and _all_ _over_ my body, like he couldn’t decide which part of me he wanted to touch most. 

I wanted to hold on to those feelings as long as I could. 

Harry, however, either disagreed with that sentiment, or he just really _hated_ my clothes because after some shifting, clawing, ripping, and yanking on his part, we were both completely starkers. 

I couldn’t complain though; his hands would feel even better against my bare skin. 

I kissed him again, lingering at his lips for only a short second before letting my tongue trail along his jaw until I got to his neck. He inhaled sharply, hissing as he exhaled. 

I felt my cock twitch at the sound and that jumping thing in my chest happened again. It wasn’t a _bad_ feeling, just…odd. It made me feel like I’d never be close enough to Harry.

My hand slid to his thigh and I _squeezed._ Harry squeaked again and I decided right then that I’d never get tired of that sound. I loved that sound. I loved that I was the one that made him make that sound. 

I sunk my teeth into his neck and Harry’s hands shot up to the back of my head, his fingers gripping my hair and holding me in my place. He let out a groan and I could _feel_ his chest vibrate with the sound. His breathing didn’t just sound uneven…it sounded like he didn’t know whether he was supposed to be inhaling or exhaling. 

I made my way to his nipples, which I think was a feat on my part, considering how tightly he was gripping my hair to hold me in place. 

I flicked my tongue over his nipple, before sucking and then nipping mercilessly. Harry’s grip on my hair tightened to the point where, in any other situation, it would have made me cry out in pain. I couldn’t understand why it turned me on even more. It really shouldn’t have.

I was so hard it hurt. 

I pulled away from Harry, with no small amount of difficulty, and looked down at him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open. Merlin, he was…well, there aren’t really enough words in the English language that could explain what Harry was but…I think ‘beautiful’ comes close.

“Harry…” I said. He opened his eyes, looking up at me, though it seemed to take a moment for him to focus.

“Yuhuh?” Harry said incoherently. I couldn’t help but smile softly. 

“Could you…” I started, my voice no more than a whisper. “I mean…could you—that is to say…could you, er…roll over?”

And where the bloody _hell_ had _THAT_ come from?

Harry’s eyes widened until they were nearly the size of Galleons and I realized what it must have sounded like I was asking. If I ever _really_ blushed in my life, it was then.

“NO!” I shouted and promptly winced at the sound. Harry jumped. I lowered my voice. “I mean…that’s not what I…I didn’t mean…well…I only meant that I wanted to…you know?”

Harry arched an eyebrow at me. Of _course_ he didn’t _‘know_ ’. I’m not even sure if _I_ knew what in Merlin’s name I was going on about. I just knew that…well, I’d seen the front of Harry. I’d pretty much committed every detail of it to memory. And while I wasn’t _tired_ of seeing it, I wanted…more. I wanted to see…touch…and feel EVERYTHING. 

Harry was still looking at me like he thought I’d gone round the bend, but after swallowing heavily and leaning up to kiss me softly, he rolled over. I was shocked. I hadn’t thought he’d do it. 

I took a deep, steadying breath before I reached out to run my hands over Harry’s shoulders. His muscles quivered under my touch. His breath picked up it’s pace again and it wasn’t long before I was replacing my fingers with my tongue, retracing the path my fingers had taken. I pulled away when I reached the small of Harry’s back.

I was nervous, suddenly. I knew what I wanted to do; I wanted to continue. I just wasn’t sure if Harry would let me. Actually, I was almost positive he _would_ let me, I just wasn’t sure if he’d like it. Hell, I wasn’t sure if _I’d_ like it.

I inhaled deeply, and I plucked up all my Gryffindor courage and bravery and all that other rot I’m supposed to have…and I continued. 

When my tongue slid into Harry’s cleft, he tensed. It made me nervous—uneasy—but he didn’t ask me to stop. I let my tongue glide down even further. Harry’s body didn’t seem to be relaxing and I would have stopped if it weren’t for the way he was panting. He sounded…almost desperate. I could have been wrong, though, and that’s what had me hesitating when I reached Harry’s entrance. But I knew I was going to go through with it. I wouldn’t turn back after getting _that_ far.

I pulled my mouth away and I was somewhat mollified by the way Harry whimpered in protest. I took a deep breath, lifting my hands to Harry’s cheeks and spreading them. I felt so nervous…so unsure. I couldn’t even begin to imagine what Harry might have been thinking about and I could _NOT_ believe I was actually touching him…there. 

I had no fucking clue what I was doing. 

The only sound that could be heard in the room was Harry’s panting and it seemed extremely loud. But not nearly as loud as the noise that came when I finally leaned down and swept my tongue over Harry’s entrance.

Harry _screamed_. He didn’t squeak, he didn’t groan, he didn’t whimper. He screamed. I would have stopped, but Harry really didn’t sound like he was in pain. He sounded…shocked. And more than a little desperate.

I swept my tongue over him again, not pulling away this time, but letting my tongue glide back and forth over his opening..

“Oh, gods, Ron,” Harry whined out, breathless. “What are you…what is…? Oh gods…”

_Merlin_ , Harry’s voice…it did things to me. It didn’t just turn me on in the best way possible; it made me feel desperate. It made me feel frantic. 

It made me feel _hungry_ and I thanked all things magical that Harry was laying face down and couldn’t touch me because I was sure I’d come the second he did.

I lifted one of my hands to cup Harry’s balls and, though I didn’t think it was possible, he got louder. I groaned against him. 

_“Yes,_ ” Harry hissed but his hiss quickly turned into yet another squeak. 

I stiffened my tongue, pointing it, and I put pressure against his opening. Merlin, it was so tight. I moaned, wondering vaguely how _I_ could be so close to the edge without ever having been touched. 

“Ron, please,” Harry whimpered. “I need…” That was as far as he got before my tongue slipped inside him and he screamed again.

My mind, which had pretty much shut down suddenly, had a million thoughts racing through it at once. _Fuck, I’m inside him. Is Harry okay? Should I stop? Should I be enjoying this…?_

_Fuck…I’m inside him_

“SHIT!” Harry moaned, his voice course. “R-R-Ron.”

He was clawing at the bed, almost trying to get away from me, and pressing back against my face at the same time. He’d stopped being able to form full words and was now just whimpering constantly.

I flattened the palm of the hand that I had against Harry’s balls and gently rubbed upwards. Harry thrust down into the bed clothes, urgently. He reacted to _everything_ I did. His body jerked when I pressed my thumb against his perineum and when I reached forward to squeeze his cock gently, his hand shot out to the side, knocking everything that had been on his bedside table onto the floor.

When I started thrusting my tongue in and out of him over and over, he started bucking back against me wantonly.

His entire body tensed up and all the noises he’d been making came to an abrupt halt. I heard the bed sheets tear and I looked up to see Harry’s hands clenched in them so tightly, his knuckles had turned white. I could feel a warm wetness on the hand that I’d had wrapped around Harry and it was only then that I’d realized that Harry’d come. 

I pulled away.

I glanced down at Harry. He hadn’t moved. He just laid there, motionless, his breathing slowly returning to normal. I got more and more nervous, every second he didn’t look at me. Had I done something wrong? Maybe he hadn’t liked it. Was he disgusted? I felt helpless and there was nothing I could do except wait. It seemed like FOREVER before Harry looked at me and when he finally did, I wasn’t calmed like I thought I would be.

I was terrified.

Harry’s eyes were completely _black_. The green had all but disappeared from his eyes. There was nothing left of it save a small ring outlining the endless pools of black. I froze. 

And Harry attacked.

He pulled me into him kissing me only a moment before slamming me down onto the bed. His kisses were frantic—sloppy—and I couldn’t fucking THINK.

He licked, kissed, nipped and sucked his way down my body at a frenzied pace. My hands followed, trying to catch up to him, to touch him—I needed to touch him—but I couldn’t catch up. He had his lips around my erection before I even knew what was going on.

Bloody hell! 

I jerked, violently and my head hit the headboard, but I didn’t feel it. I couldn’t feel anything; anything except Harry’s tongue—his mouth—on me. Oh, god, so warm, so wet, _so fucking good_. Merlin, I was dying. And I was okay with it. 

I knew I wasn’t going to last long. Harry was swirling his tongue around the head of my cock and sticking the tip of his tongue into my slit…gently at first, and then harder. And he was sucking—Merlin, he was _sucking_ —and fuck…it was just TOO MUCH. 

I couldn’t breathe. I think I may have forgotten that I NEEDED to breathe. I wanted to tell Harry to stop—or no, not stop, but slow down, because I couldn’t handle that much feeling. I was so close, but so far away at the same time, and _why the FUCK was Harry so far away from me_? I needed to hold him, to touch him…to wrap myself around him and just…stay that way.

But Harry didn’t slow down and I couldn’t slow my breathing to tell him that I needed him to. Oh god, I had absolutely no control over my body. I was shivering and I was powerless to stop it. My mouth hung open and every time I tried to close it, it just trembled weakly before falling open even further. 

I could feel something…building inside me, weaving itself into a knot in my stomach. I knew that feeling and frankly, I was surprised I’d lasted as long as I already had. 

I tugged at Harry’s hair, trying to warn him but he wouldn’t listen. When I tried to pull him off of me he dug his fingers into my wrist, ripping my hand away from his head and pinning it to the bed. I couldn’t stop it. It was…there.

“Fuck!” I shouted when I came. I bit my lip until I tasted copper in my mouth, squeezing my eyes shut. Harry just kept sucking. He swallowed everything I had to offer and then sucked some more. After a bit, though, I really couldn’t handle it anymore. It was starting to…well…hurt. 

I grabbed Harry’s arm and yanked him up. I released a contented sigh when his body came into contact with mine and I just…lay there. Harry rolled off of me when my breathing returned to normal, but that was as far as he got. I pulled him into my side, wrapping my arm tightly around his shoulder. 

He looked up at me with a confused look on his face. I stared back. I think he might have wanted to say something then, but he never did. A slow grin spread across his face and he snuggled up next to me, burying his face in the crook of my neck. It was silent for a long while before he spoke.

“She’ll be pleased,” he said, his hand stroking lazily across my chest. 

“What?” I asked, bemused. I was feeling rather comfortable…satisfied… and talking seemed like a _really_ stupid idea. “Who?” I asked.

Harry glanced up at me, raising his eyebrow, disbelievingly. “Hermione,” he said as if it should be obvious. His voice sounded…sad…resigned. 

“Huh?” I said, my brow furrowing in confusion. “What are you going on about, mate?”

“Hermione,” Harry repeated. “You know…the one you’re going to all this trouble for.”

Oh. _Oh._

“Er…right,” I said, tightening my arm around him almost unconsciously. I felt like shit. It _was_ supposed to be for Hermione, but clearly that wasn’t the case. Or at least…it wasn’t ALL for Hermione. 

I leaned in to kiss Harry, wanting to tell him that somehow, but I couldn’t find the words. I just…I…well…I’d really bollocksed things up, hadn’t I?

“We should probably get dressed,” Harry said, pulling away. I pulled him right back. 

“I’m serious, Ron,” he said, but he was smiling. I pouted. Harry laughed, amusedly before feigning an annoyed sigh and he kissed me. He didn’t pull away.

And just when I was beginning to think we might be able to squeeze in a bit more practice time before we were interrupted, there was a knock at the door. 

Harry ripped away from me, staring at me with wide eyes. 

We both sprung into action immediately, trying to get dressed at top speed. We ended up taking much longer than we’d hoped…mostly because after we were dressed, we realized we were wearing each other’s trousers. 

We laughed, hurriedly stripping and trying to switch as quickly as possible. The knocking at the door wouldn’t _stop._

Harry finished with his belt and he came over to help me with mine. It was nice…him helping me dress, I mean. He paid the corner of my lips one last kiss before answering the door.

It was Dennis. I never did like that kid. 

“There you are, Harry,” Dennis said. “I’d heard that you weren’t going to Hogsmeade and I thought you might help me with…” He paused, his brow furrowing. 

“Do you smell that?” he asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter Three

Not mine. Rowling...it's hers. 

This chapter and the rest of the fic beta'd by Jenny, abigal89, weetzicat, and caelieth.

 

Chapter 3

 

Harry has a chipped tooth. I’d never noticed it before, but when he’d smile, I could see it. Harry had been smiling a lot. At me. 

I wasn’t sure if he even knew he was doing it. If he did, I don’t think he knew that I noticed, but almost every time I looked up at him, he was smiling at me. Other times, he was just staring.

It was odd, being the center of Harry’s attention. I’m not sure I’d ever been the center of anyone’s attention, but Harry seemed to lose focus of whatever he was doing when I walked in the room and it was…weird… 

Weird in a way that made it impossible to stop the silly grin from making its way across my face _every fucking time._

We never talked about it, though. Even when we were alone in the common room, with no one around to hear, we never mentioned anything that went on while we were alone in the dorm. There were furtive glances and shy smiles but…never talking. The kissing…the touching…the _sex_ …we pretended it didn’t happen. I had loads of feelings…new, unfamiliar feelings for Harry but for the most part, when we weren’t at ‘practice’, we’d go back to just being friends. Best friends. 

But, every look he sent me seemed to let me know, in one way or another, that Harry knew things about me that no one else did. He’d seen things. Oddly enough, that didn’t make me uneasy. Kind of the opposite actually. I knew things about Harry too, and I was pretty sure I’d touched him a few places he hadn’t even thought to touch himself. And I loved it.

I loved being the only one who knew that Harry would shiver if you kissed him just behind his ear. Or that he’d whine, if you sunk your teeth into his thigh, right where it met his hip. 

I loved being the only one that knew about the way Harry’s entire body would tense and he was completely quiet when he came, even if he made loads of noise _during_ sex. 

And I was reminded of all these things every time Harry looked at me. 

It sent shivers up and down my spine just remembering and I never could stop my face from flushing every time I let myself think about it. I just...wanted Harry, all the fucking time. I NEEDED him.

Luckily for me, our so-called ‘practice sessions’ were happening a lot more frequently. It got to the point where we didn’t even _plan_ to meet anymore. We just did whenever we could find time. He’d give me ‘the look’ or I’d give him one and we’d immediately run off together, searching for someplace more…private. An empty classroom. An empty bathroom. An alcove in an empty corridor…er, well, almost empty…

But we had to start being more careful. People were starting to notice.

“You lot are up to something again, aren’t you?” Dean said one afternoon as I pretended to work on my Transfigurations. I’d actually gotten three inches finished, a feat in itself as I couldn’t _really_ be expected to concentrate on Transfigurations with Harry just across the room from me. 

“What’s that, mate?” I asked. 

“You and Harry…you’re up to something,” he stated, looking at me suspiciously.

“Uh huh,” I replied, suddenly distracted. Harry was staring at me again and chewing on his lower lip. I wondered if he’d rather be chewing on my lips. 

“So…what is it?” I heard Dean ask, but I wasn’t entirely sure what he was on about. I shrugged.

”Of course, mate,” I said, without looking at him. Harry had stood up and was making his way toward me. His robe was open and his tie was simply thrown across his shoulders. His hair was even messier than it normally was and his clothes were all rumpled…disheveled. He looked just as he would have had he just left one of our ‘practices’. To top it all off, the top three buttons of Harry shirt were undone, just barely letting me catch a glimpse of his chest and I decided right then that Harry had to be the cruelest Gryffindor to ever walk the face of the Earth. 

What was worse was that he had this…grin on his face that made me think he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

Harry was teasing me. Whether he was doing it on purpose or not is entirely irrelevant. 

When he sat down, it was right next to me. His thigh was just barely touching mine but I was more aware of that little bit of contact than I was aware of anything else. I’d long since forgotten that Dean was actually trying to have a conversation with me.

“…not like we don’t all know what you two get up to when you ‘need’ the dorm all to yourselves.”

Well, _that_ got my attention.

“What?!” I shouted. I wrenched my eyes away from Harry to glare at Dean. I was distantly aware of Harry’s leg moving away from mine. Dean was looking at me like I’d gone completely mad.

“How did you find out?” I heard Harry ask Dean in a hushed tone. He sounded as terrified as I felt. 

Dean looked incredulous. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out, you guys do it every year. We don’t usually find out what you’re up to until the end of the year, but—,”

“We most certainly do not!” I interrupted. That much was true at least. There was a brief silence, during which Dean stared at me, his eyes uncertain. He looked almost afraid to speak again. I really couldn’t blame him. My screaming was starting to scare the first years…

“Oh!” Harry said suddenly, breaking the silence. He sounded relieved. I couldn’t imagine why.

“Oh?” I asked, heatedly. “What d’you mean ‘oh’?” 

Harry actually had the nerve to look amused with me. To make things worse, I felt his leg move back against mine. And worst yet, I was actually a bit…comforted by it. Prat. 

“Well…” Dean started tentatively. “Er…Seamus, Neville, and I wanted to…you know, offer help, if you want it.”

My jaw dropped open at that and if I had opened my eyes any wider, I’m pretty sure they would have fallen out. I shook my head to clear it and eventually I forced my mouth shut, only to open it again a few moments later to tell Dean just how much we _wouldn’t_ be needing any ‘help’…

…but Harry started laughing. Loudly.

I think that shocked me more than Dean’s ‘suggestion’. I wanted to ask him what in Merlin’s name he was laughing for, but honestly, I couldn’t find the words.

Plus, he was laughing really _hard_. I doubt he would have heard me anyway.

“You...your…face,” Harry gasped out. “He’s…talking…Voldemort.”

I’m a bit ashamed of the fact that it still took me another minute or so to catch on. 

“Oh, right…Voldemort,” I said, and I was so relieved I didn’t even bother to flinch at my own use of the name.

“Right,” said Dean, looking at Harry and me and nodding his head like he’d finally figured something out. “I’ll just be—going.”

Dean backed away slowly, eyeing Harry and me intently all the while. I decided right then that we’d definitely have to be more careful. A LOT more careful.

As soon as Dean was out of ear shot, I turned to glare at Harry. “Prat,” I said, elbowing him in the ribs. “That wasn’t funny.”

Harry snorted, elbowing me back. “You didn’t see the look on your face. You were terrified.”

I glowered at him, annoyed. Harry put on an apologetic look and bit his lip to keep the smile from spreading across his face. I tried my best, but I really couldn’t stay angry at him when he looked at me like that.

“Prat,” I repeated, elbowing him again, more for contact than anything else. 

Harry smiled at me, staring into my eyes, and I got lost…like I always did when he’d do that, which is probably why I didn’t notice his hand disappearing beneath the table before it landed on my thigh.

I tensed up. I felt him stroking my leg, gently…slowly moving upwards. It would have been nice, if we weren’t sitting in room full of people. My eyes scanned the room for anyone that might be looking our way. It was highly unlikely that anyone looking would be able to see anything…the table and my robes pretty much took care of that. But I was still nervous. Really nervous.

I clenched my jaw, trying my best to keep calm with Harry’s hand getting dangerously close to my cock. I closed my eyes, racking my brain for a way to tell Harry that this was NOT the place for this sort of thing, because letting Harry feel me up in the bleeding COMMON ROOM was _**not**_ being careful.

I cleared my throat. “We should, er…go. Somewhere else. Anywhere else.” I could feel Harry fingers tracing my erection through the fabric of my trousers.

“What for?” Harry said, in a calm, innocent voice that suggested he had nothing to do with what was going on under the table. I opened my eyes.

Harry was looking down at a piece of parchment, apparently doing schoolwork, which was ridiculous because Harry is NOT left-handed and his right hand was…otherwise engaged. 

I felt Harry’s fingers fumbling at the fly of my trousers and I jerked in my seat.

What in Merlin’s name was Harry thinking?!

“Harry…”

“Yes, Ron?” Harry replied in that same calm, controlled tone.

“This…is not…the place.” His fingers had made their way into my trousers and boxers and the feel of Harry’s fingers thrumming gently against the bare skin of my length was making speech an incredibly difficult task.

“Not the place for what?” Harry asked. I could have smacked him then. He bloody well knew what.

“Harry…” I started again, but Harry interrupted. 

“Spit it out, Ron. I’ve no idea what you’re going on about.”

…And I couldn’t tell him. Telling him would be me talking about ‘it’. 

We NEVER talked about it. 

So, I sat there, and let Harry have his way. Though it’s not like it was a hassle; it’s not like I wasn’t thoroughly enjoying myself. And as much as I’m loath to admit it, the risk of getting caught just made the entire situation more intense.

I didn’t last long at all which was probably best because I’m sure I wasn’t imagining the odd looks Dennis kept shooting me from across the room.

I bit my lip until I drew blood when I came but I managed to hold my screams back. 

Harry pulled his hand out of my trousers and I sank down in my seat as I came down from the post-orgasmic high. Harry grinned cheekily at me and pulled his wand out to discreetly clean the mess I’d made. As tired as I was, I decided that slapping Harry was a brilliant idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I spent the rest of the day trying to avoid Harry. Not just because of him. I’d never do anything like what Harry had done in the common room, but I’m sure my behavior was just as telling as his. And we had to be more careful. 

I just wasn’t sure that I’d be able to control myself. Which was the reason I had been avoiding Harry, and the reason I didn’t go back to the common room until after curfew. 

I probably should have felt accomplished. I’d successfully avoided my best mate all day, which wasn’t easy, mind you. But, I didn’t feel accomplished. I felt a bit…off. Much as I’d like to deny it, I actually…missed being around Harry. There was this empty feeling in my chest…like I wasn’t getting enough air. But no matter how many deep breaths I took…I still felt like I wasn’t breathing properly. It felt…well…empty.

Avoiding Harry was completely pointless, anyway. I wondered if he’d still be awake when I got to the dorms. I wondered if he’d mind overmuch if I woke him. 

I didn’t have to wake him, though. I saw him sitting on the sofa in front of the fire when I walked through the portrait hole.

I don’t think he heard me enter. He had his books out but I’m not sure he was actually doing schoolwork. He was just…sitting there, staring idly into the fire in front of him. 

I stayed quiet and watched as he blew his hair out of his eyes. He always did that when he was frustrated. I racked my brain trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

It only took me a second to realize I wasn’t avoiding Harry anymore and I could just walk over and ask. 

“Hey, mate,” I said, moving to take a seat next to him.

Harry jumped. “Ron!” he said startled. “There you—I mean…where have you been? It’s after curfew.”

“Er, yeah. I was just…doing my rounds,” I lied.

“You’ve been gone all day,” he said studying me. 

I shrugged. I wasn’t really sure what to say to that.

“Right,” Harry said. He looked like he might want to say more than that but he hesitated and bit his lip, looking troubled.

“What?” I asked, not sure I actually wanted to hear. It couldn’t be anything good.

Harry looked away from me, turning back to stare into the fire. “It’s just…” he started tentatively. “I haven’t seen you since…” he sighed. “Is this about—you know—earlier?” It could have been the heat from the fire, but I swear he was blushing.

“No,” I lied immediately in response. “It’s got nothing to do with what happened earlier. I was doing my rounds.”

Harry stared at me for a moment and I was really a terrible liar. Harry shook his head and turned away again. “Right,” he repeated.

I sighed. “Harry,” I started.

“No,” Harry interrupted. “It’s alright. I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have—earlier I mean—I shouldn’t have…”

“No,” I cut him off grabbing his arm to get him to face me. “It’s not…I mean…what you did…it was good. It’s just…”

“What?” Harry asked, sounding frustrated.

I heaved a resigned breath. “I think Dean knows.”

Harry laughed. “Ron, he was talking about Voldemort!” 

“Well…yeah, okay, maybe Dean doesn’t know. But I think other people do.” Yeah, even I know I wasn’t making any sense.

“What other people?” Harry asked skeptically. 

 

I shrugged. “Well…dunno. There’s that Slytherin fellow. Can’t remember his name. And…I’m sure there are others. And, er,” I paused for a second before blurting, “has Dennis been looking at you funny lately?” That kid was really starting to bug me.

Harry raised his eyebrows at me and I was really going to have to stop doing things that made my friends think I was going mad.

“No,” he replied. “I don’t think so…”

“They KNOW, Harry,” I stated.

Harry went silent for a bit, alternating between staring at me and the fire.

“So,” he started, slowly, almost apprehensively. “Does that mean…do you want to stop?”

My brows furrowed confusedly. “Stop what?”

“Er, you know, ‘practicing’…”

“What? No!” I shouted far louder than I’d intended. Where the hell had he gotten that idea? 

Harry laughed. I assumed he was laughing at the way I’d yelled, but…he sounded relieved. It made me feel guilty. Not sure why…

There was a silence then. Neither of us really knew what to say and it was getting to be too awkward to tolerate. I was grateful when Harry spoke.

“Erm…d’you want to help me with this essay?” he asked.

I really didn’t. And Harry had never asked me for help with schoolwork before. We both went to Hermione for that sort of thing, but I kind of thought that maybe he wasn’t really asking me for help as much as he was asking me to stay with him. And I really did want to do that.

I nodded.

Harry grabbed his Transfigurations book and set it in his lap and began to study. I studied Harry. It seemed like that was all I did lately. Studying Harry had rapidly become my favorite pastime. I couldn’t see myself getting tired of it anytime soon.

I’m sure Harry knew that I was staring at him, but he never once looked up at me. He just stared down at his book and for the second time that night, I wondered whether or not he was actually reading anything. It felt like I was staring at him for hours; idly tracing non-descript patterns on his wrist (not sure when I started doing that, actually), before a soft smile spread across Harry’s face. He still wasn’t looking at me, though. 

I’m not sure why I did what I did next. It could have been because I really had missed being near him…touching him. Or maybe because he smelled really good. Or maybe it was just the way Harry looked in the firelight.

Or maybe, I just, REALLY wanted to.

I kissed him.

It was nothing big, at first. I didn’t even use my tongue. There was just the slight flex and release of my lips against Harry’s. And it felt amazing. I was kissing my best mate and it wasn’t just ‘practice’…it wasn’t just a game. I wasn’t doing it for Hermione; I was doing it for me…and Harry. If felt good admitting that to myself. 

But it was over all too soon when Harry pulled away.

“What was that?” He asked quietly. He sounded surprised. I really hadn’t ever kissed him without the whole ‘practice’ charade and I’d certainly never kissed him in a place as…open as the common room. Hell, I’d been afraid to even TALK about it in the common room, where ANYONE could just walk in.

“I don’t know,” I answered honestly.

Harry stared at me as though trying to figure something out. I couldn’t imagine what. After a moment he nodded to himself and slowly set his book off to the side. He turned his body to face me, and I felt…nervous suddenly. From the way Harry’s chest had started to heave a bit with his deep breaths, I imagined he felt the same.

Harry was going to kiss me. And it was going to be REAL.

He reached up to grip the front of my shirt with shaky fingers and pulled me forward.

He kissed me deeper than I had kissed him, his tongue immediately thrusting into my mouth. _Harry’s_ nerves obviously weren’t affecting him at all. He clearly had no problems performing. Have I mentioned that Harry’s lips are bleeding brilliant? They really are.

I sighed into his mouth, reaching up to grip his shoulders tightly. I pulled Harry’s tongue into my mouth, sucking lightly. Harry groaned and leaned back…away from me. I figured he was trying to break the kiss and…I was having none of that. I followed him, pressing forward to prevent his ending the kiss. He simply groaned again.

He’d pull away from me every time he heard a noise. I’d pull him right back against me. I needed him _close_. I felt…hungry. There’s really no other word for it. I just…really fucking need him. To touch him. To kiss him. To _taste_ him.

I let my tongue explore his mouth, doing just that; tasting every bit of his mouth that I could reach. My skin was on fire and we were only kissing. 

Harry’s lips were so soft and pliable against mine. It was exquisite. I could feel his fingers just barely stroking my neck and it _wasn’t enough._ I pulled him closer against me. So close, in fact, that I had to break the kiss, only to latch onto his neck instead.

My arms were wrapped around him impossibly tight. Harry was squeezing me just as hard and that should have made it HARDER to breath…but that empty feeling that had been in my chest all day…it vanished.

But then I heard it. A voice just outside the common room speaking the password to the Fat Lady, seconds before the portrait swung open. 

I ripped away from Harry faster than I’d ever moved before. And turned to face whoever had entered. I fully intended to take points—Gryffindor or not.

But prefects can’t take points from the Head Girl.

It was Hermione.

Shit.

I shot a glance over at Harry, wanting to see how he was. But he wasn’t looking at me. He was staring off into space again, with a frown on his face.

“There you are, Ron, I’ve been looking all over for you,” Hermione said exasperatedly. But I was busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Harry. 

I supposed he could just be thrown by Hermione’s sudden appearance, but that didn’t explain why he was avoiding my eyes and not Hermione’s.

He looked straight past me and forced a smile at Hermione.

“’Lo, Hermione,” he said.

“Harry,” she nodded, giving him a brief smile before turning back to me with a glare. “I thought you were going to meet me.”

“Huh?” I asked perplexed. 

“Earlier at lunch I asked you to meet me tonight and you said you would. Don’t you remember?”

Actually, I didn’t even remember speaking to Hermione at lunch, which was strange because I remembered everything else…at least I thought I did. I remembered that Harry’d had turkey because a bit of it was hanging off his lip nearly the entire time we were in the Great Hall. It really didn’t make sense for me to remember something like that and forget an entire conversation with Hermione. 

I shrugged. “Sorry, Hermione.” What else was I supposed to say?

Hermione sighed. “Honestly, Ron.” She rolled her eyes and sat down next to me on the sofa. It was extremely awkward sitting between her and Harry. The fact that Harry was still avoiding my eyes wasn’t helping.

“You were studying,” Hermione spoke, sounding incredulous. “Which subject?” She leaned over to grab one of Harry’s books at the same time that I had leaned forward to grab a quill.

Our heads collided. It hurt. Badly.

“Sorry,” I said, looking to make sure Hermione was all right.

“It’s fine, Ron,” she said. “It was probably my fault, anyway.”

I reached up, brushing the hair away from her forehead to make sure I hadn’t done any damage and Hermione tensed up a bit. She was actually blushing. I pulled my hand away but it was too late to stop the awkward silence from visiting.

Harry cleared his throat. “I’m gonna…go…somewhere,” he stated, standing up.

Hermione’s gaze left mine immediately. “Harry, you can’t. It’s late.” And since when had that ever stopped him?

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled at her. “I won’t go far. And I have my invisibility cloak.” He’d already started making his way to the portrait hole.

“Harry…” I said. He interrupted.

“I’ll be fine, Ron. I promise,” he said, looking over at me without ever meeting my eyes directly. Actually, I was a bit impressed by that.

Harry left before I could say another word.

I glanced at Hermione. “I should probably…”

She nodded. “You’re right. We should.”

What? “We?” I asked, bemused.

She frowned. “Of course.”

“Actually,” I said, cautiously. “I think I should probably go alone.”

Hermione’s eyes flashed defiantly. She really is lovely. She always looks…well…beautiful when we’re arguing. I really did love her. 

I just…well…

_Harry…_

I really didn’t have time to argue. I had to find him.

“Trust me, Hermione. It’s…a ‘guy’ thing.” I really have absolutely no idea where that had come from, but it always worked for Hermione when she was trying to get rid of Harry and me so she could talk to Ginny.

“A guy thing?” she asked curiously. “What sort of…”

“I have to go, Hermione, or I’ll never find him,” I interrupted. She nodded reluctantly and bit her lip as I walked off. I didn’t need to be a Legilimens to know that she was only seconds away from hitting the books to figure out with this “guy thing” business was all about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I found Harry in the Transfigurations classroom. I’d thought I’d be out all night looking for him, but he wasn’t even wearing his cloak. 

“Ron?!” he said when I entered, looking shocked. “Why aren’t you with Hermione?”

Really, that was a stupid question.

But, I didn’t say that. I only shrugged. “I asked her not to come.”

“No,” Harry said shaking his head. “Why didn’t _you stay_ with her?”

“Because YOU left.” I didn’t have a better answer than that.

“Oh,” Harry said. He turned away from me.

“I’m sorry,” I blurted. I wasn’t sure why I was apologizing. It was just….I ripped away from him like he had some kind of disease. He seemed…upset and I couldn’t help feeling like it was my fault. 

“Yeah,” Harry replied. I couldn’t think of anything to say and when I didn’t respond, Harry hopped off of the table he was sitting on and picked up his cloak.

“We should head back,” he said moving toward the door.

I blocked him. I still wasn’t sure what to say to him, I just couldn’t let him leave. I’d gone looking for Harry so that I could talk to him; tell him how I didn’t want to practice anymore because…I wanted it to be real. Unfortunately, I didn’t know how to say any of that.

So, I kissed him again instead. Hard. I couldn’t tell him how I was feeling so I’d have to show him. Talking about my feelings was never one of my strong points, anyway. 

I pulled Harry’s lower lip into my mouth, sucking harshly. I even bit him, though, softly so as not to hurt him, but Harry only moaned and his hands clawed at the back of my shirt. It wasn’t long before Harry had been reduced to a quivering, whimpering wreck. But I wanted to give him more than just a kiss. I needed him to know that, as much as I loved her, it wasn’t about Hermione anymore. 

Besides…I really needed _more_ I dropped to my knees and I think I was just as shocked as Harry at that move. Harry and I had done a lot of things over the past couple of weeks, but I’d never gone down on him. I was always afraid of what it might mean. 

I took a deep, calming breath and reached for Harry’s belt with trembling fingers. I was more nervous than I’d ever been in my life, up to that point. I wasn’t sure if I’d…be any good. Harry was always REALLY good at it. I prayed I’d picked up a few things.

My chest started heaving shakily when I got Harry’s trousers and shorts down. Merlin, he was already hard…really hard. I swallowed heavily, hesitating. 

“You don’t…you don’t have to, Ron…” Harry whispered, completely honest. But I already knew that I didn’t have to. I just wanted to. Harry had done it for me so many times and he never asked me to…er, ‘return the favor’. But, I wanted it…him. Harry may have refrained from asking for it, but I never would have said ‘no’, if he had.

I took a deep breath, lifting my hands to Harry’s hips.

I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Harry’s thigh, before grabbing his erection and pulling it down to my lips. I’d seen it so many times before, but now that I was faced with having to fit it into my mouth…it seemed…really, er, big. I was grateful when Harry laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. 

I inhaled deeply and leaned in to kiss the head. I heard Harry hiss loudly above me and his grip on my shoulder tightened. That was encouraging. Or, at least encouraging enough to make me feel okay continuing.

I flicked my tongue out to taste the precome gathering at Harry’s slit. Harry groaned, his body actually shaking. “Wait,” he whispered urgently, and I was back to being nervous, wondering if I’d ALREADY done something wrong. But Harry just smiled, turning away momentarily to get a chair. When he turned back, I was smiling too; watching Harry try to walk with his pants around his knees was nothing short of amusing. 

Harry set the chair in front of me and sat on the edge of it. He bit his lip awkwardly when he looked down at me, like he wasn’t sure whether or not he was being presumptuous in getting a chair. 

He really wasn’t. I let my eyes roam over Harry’s body and really, it was pathetic, how desperate I was.

I was suddenly reminded of what Harry had done to me earlier in the common room. The way he teased me. The way he ALWAYS seemed to be _teasing_ me, whether it was intentional or not. I really wanted to make him pay for that. So I decided to take my time…make him wait. Make him as desperate as he always makes me….

…It’s much easier said than done. Harry’s cock was already _dripping_ and my mouth was _watering_ …and I really, _really_ wanted to taste him. But, I’d made up my mind. 

I bent down and kissed Harry’s knee with parted lips and brought my hands up to stroke Harry’s sides…his chest. He shivered. I smiled at that, slipping my tongue out and letting it trail up Harry’s inner thigh as I took one of Harry’s nipples between my thumb and forefinger, working it mercilessly. Harry whined desperately and I was the one that shivered. 

I released his nipple and let my hands roam all over Harry’s upper body. I wanted to touch him every-fucking-where. I couldn’t get enough and Harry just felt…way too far away. I wanted to wrap my arms around him; I wanted to feel his chest hard against mine and he was…not close enough. 

God, I thought I was supposed to be torturing—teasing—Harry…not myself. 

I chewed at the upper part of Harry’s inner thigh, paying close attention to every gasp, whimper, and sigh. I think I was almost more turned on touching Harry than I would have been if _he_ were touching _me._

His skin was so soft and… _hot_ against my lips. And he tasted _good_ ; slightly salty and so, very… _Harry_.

I skipped over his erection and let my tongue play in the trail of hair that stretched from the base of his cock all the way up to his navel. Harry let out a pitiful whimper and thrust his hips up, seeking some kind of contact. His cock hit my chin and slid over my lips and cheek, leaving precome in its wake. 

I pulled away and looked up into Harry’s eyes. I tried to grin predatorily, but I’m not sure I’m any good at that sort of thing. Still, I stared unrelentingly into Harry’s eyes as I licked my lips, cleaning up as much of Harry’s mess that I could reach.

Harry groaned and heatedly fisted his hand in my shirt, yanking me forward and lapped up the rest of his mess before I had a chance to react.

“Ron,” he whimpered pleadingly against my cheeks and my resolve vanished. Completely. 

I nodded, kissing his lips…his chin…and anywhere else that I could reach, before making my way back down to his erection, yanking his pants down to his ankles as I did.

“ _Please,_ ” Harry whined and I was just NOT going to wait any longer.

I wrapped my lips around the head of Harry’s erection and sucked. Harry’s fingers shot out to grasp my hair and my cock strained against my trousers.

I didn’t have a clue as to what I was doing but I let Harry guide me. He’d moan or his body would jerk or I’d feel his cock jerk in my mouth and I’d know I was on the right track. I bobbed my head gripping Harry’s hips so tight my fingers turned white.

I pressed my tongue against the underside of Harry’s length and it wasn’t long before my jaw started aching, but I kept sucking anyway, trying to get as much of Harry into my mouth as I could. I think I may have nicked him with my teeth and I gagged a few times but Harry never once complained. Not even when I backed off a bit to recover. 

I slid my fingers into my mouth next because it may have been my first time sucking Harry off, but I was _really_ …familiar with his arse. 

I spread his legs wider, searching for his entrance with my wet fingers. It wasn’t long before I found it and applied pressure. Harry groaned and pressed back. It still shocked me when he did that. I loved Harry’s arse; touching him—tasting him there. I just didn’t understand why he loved it so much. I’d always assumed it hurt, having something…there. Ha. 

I pressed harder, slowly working my index finger into Harry.

“Ungh, Ron,” Harry grunted. I didn’t need to see him to know he was biting his lip. He always did. He began rocking his hips, gently at first, alternating between thrusting up into my mouth and bearing down on my fingers. It had my cock twitching violently. He was so tight…so warm. I pressed in deeper and sucked my way up his length. Harry screamed. What was my reason for being so afraid to do this? I couldn’t remember. All I could think of was the way he felt amazing against my tongue. And how intoxicating his smell was.

“Fuck, Ron,” Harry chocked out. “I…I need…”

He didn’t finish his sentence, so I never got to hear what he ‘needed’, but I could guess. I needed it, too. I had this burning in my stomach and my cock was in PAIN, I was so hard. 

I still had a free hand. I could have touched myself.

I just didn’t. 

I didn’t need to.

Every grunt, every scream, every _squeak_ that came out of Harry’s mouth brought me closer to the edge. Every time he squeezed my shoulder hard enough to bruise, it sent jolts all through my body. I moaned. That only made Harry get louder…squeeze harder.

“Please,” he begged, urgently. “I-I…I’m gonna…”

And he did. And I drank every last drop.

Harry slouched forward when he finished, and honestly, I was too weak to hold both of us up. We fell to the ground in a tangled mess, Harry on top of me.

He laughed, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I looked up into his eyes. The look on his face was…Merlin, he looked so open, and so…trusting. His eyes were shining with something I couldn’t identify. It made me feel like he was _mine_. The way he had my heart jumping in my chest made it obvious that he had me as well.

He had me.

Harry slid his hand down my chest toward my belt buckle, supposedly intending to…return the favor.

But, it was too late.

I’d already come. In my pants. Without ever having been touched. 

Fuck.

_He had me._


	4. Chapter Four

  
Author's notes: Not practicing anymore.  


* * *

Not mine, All belongs to Rowling. You go girl.

**Chapter 4**

_He had me._

I’d really fucked up the entire situation. Everything was going to be so simple. Practice with Harry, please Hermione, Harry gets off, and I get the girl…everyone lives happily ever after and all that rubbish.

So much for that. I was so fucking confused.

I loved Hermione. I knew I did. She was far more than I deserved. But… she was just…so smart and beautiful. And she never failed to let me know when I’d royally fucked things up—and similarly, never failed to help me make things right again. How could I _not_ love her?

It’s just… _Harry._ I couldn’t even think about the prat anymore without getting those odd, fluttery feelings in my chest. When he wasn’t around, all I could think about was when he was going to be back. And even when he was around, I couldn’t help but feel desperate with the need to touch him. Or…to _kiss_ him. 

And that was another thing. The time I spent thinking about Harry’s lips alone far outweighed the countless hours I’d spent thinking about anything having to do with Hermione. 

I sighed, frustrated, as I rolled over in my bed. Harry, Hermione…Merlin, I had no idea what I was doing. I’d really bollixed things up this time. 

I heard Harry grunt in his sleep from the next bed. I’ve not a clue why, but I sat up, got out of my bed and silently walked over to his, gently pulling the curtains aside and climbing in. 

Yeah.

He had me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was gone when I woke up the next morning. I smiled to myself. Somewhere in the bit of time while I was laying in Harry’s bed before falling asleep I’d realized that although I did have feelings for Hermione, they dulled in comparison to the ones I was starting to have for Harry. Besides, it’s not like I’d really be hurting her; I’d never actually told Hermione that I liked her. She couldn’t have possibly known, right?

Right.

I yawned and stretched across the bed, feeling oddly refreshed. I quickly dressed and headed down to the Common Room in search for Harry.

I was amazed by how disappointed I was that he wasn’t there.

“There you are, Ron,” Hermione said, approaching me from her spot in front of the fireplace. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Have you seen Harry?” I asked, still looking around. 

“No,” Hermione said. “He’s actually the reason I wanted to talk to you.” She turned and walked back to her seat.

“Huh?” I said, following her.

“Well…is he all right?” 

I had no idea what in Merlin’s name she was talking about. 

“You went after him last night,” she went on, studying me with an odd look

“Oh, right,” I said, distracted. I looked toward the portrait hole, willing Harry to walk through. “He’s fine.” 

She kept talking but I didn’t hear a bleeding word of it. I was too busy twisting around in my chair trying to see if Harry was among the group that had just entered the room. He wasn’t. Really, he could have at least let someone know where he was going…

“Ron!” Hermione snapped. I twisted around much faster than I should have and knocked the bottle of ink that she was holding right out of her hands. It fell to her lap, getting all over her jeans and the bottom of her shirt. 

I’d like to say that I tried to hold back my responding laugh. But I really didn’t. 

“Stop laughing, Ron,” Hermione said, giving me the death glare. I continued to laugh.

Hermione nodded. Her expression changed and I really didn’t like the look she had in her eyes. “Think this is funny, do you?” she said. I only laughed harder in response. 

Hermione nodded once more, pressed her hand into her lap, wiping away some of the ink…. 

…and proceeded to smear it across my face.

I stopped laughing immediately. I can’t even begin to say how surprised I was. I really couldn’t believe she’d done that.

I looked at Hermione and raised my eyebrows. She certainly thought it was funny when the situation was reversed. I took advantage of the fact that she was preoccupied with her relentless laughter and grabbed the bottle of ink. Hermione’s laughter ceased at once. 

“Don’t do it, Ron,” she said, eyes on the bottle. “I swear, Ron, if you—” She didn’t get farther than that. I whipped the rest of the ink right at her face. 

The ink splattered across her face, neck, one of her shoulders and her chest. There was even a bit in her hair.

She looked livid. I’m not at all ashamed to say that I was terrified. Of course…that still didn’t stop me from laughing. Hermione just sat there giving me a look fit to kill.

“Come on, Hermione,” I said, still laughing. “S’not that bad.” 

“Easy for you to say,” she mumbled. She really did look upset and I stopped laughing—for the most part, at least. 

I reached over and wiped a bit of the ink off her face with my sleeve. It didn’t really help. Actually, it just made it worse, but her look softened a bit.

“Sorry,” I said, sincerely.

She sighed. “Its fine, Ron, I’ll just…” she trailed off, looking behind me. I turned.

Seamus, Dean, and Harry, all standing there with suggestive smirks on their faces. Well…Seamus and Dean were standing there with suggestive smirks, Harry was just…standing there.

Something was wrong and I had a feeling that, once again, it was my fault. I just had no idea what I’d done. 

Hermione cleared her throat. “I’m going to…go get changed.” 

Seamus rolled his eyes as she left, pulling out his wand. “Girls,” he said, before muttering a quick cleaning spell, wand pointed at my face. “We were just going out to the pitch to fly for a bit. You up fer it?”

“All right,” I answered, looking at Harry. He seemed extremely intent on picking the dirt out from under his fingernails. He bit his lip, and the fact that he was obviously upset did not stop the images that flew into my head as I remembered all the other times that Harry’d bitten down on his lip. 

Seamus and Dean turn to exit without another word and Harry was right behind them. I hurried to catch up.

“All right, mate?” I asked in a way that I hoped was casual. Harry only shrugged in response. 

Bugger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I’d never understood how fast, not to mention completely mad, Harry was on a broom until I was forced to chase the prat in circles around the Quidditch Pitch. I’d seen it before but it was a hell of a lot different to actually fly _with_ him. He did things that I never thought were possible at speeds that scared the bleeding hell out of me. I would have thought it brilliant were it not for the fact that I _really_ needed him to stop. Honestly, how was I supposed to fix whatever it was that I’d done wrong if he wouldn’t stop to talk to me? 

Just when I thought I might actually catch him, Harry dove at an angle that almost had me wetting myself. I stayed on his tail for a bit, but lost him again when I had to pull out of the dive; we were way too close to the ground for comfort.

I was actually seconds away from hexing my best mate when Seamus announced that we’d better head to lunch. I made a mental note to give Seamus the rest of the Chocolate Frogs I had left over from my last trip to Hogsmeade.

However, catching Harry on the ground was no easier than catching him in the air. Or rather, catching him _alone_.

Harry ignored me all through lunch. He even went as far as actually _engaging_ in a conversation with the Creevey brothers. 

I wanted to hex his balls off for that one….or maybe not his balls. I rather liked those.

As much as I was loath to admit it, I was jealous. Harry hadn’t looked at me all day and it had left me with an empty feeling in my chest. I felt like I was suffocating. I just…I wished he would smile at me. Or at least _look_ at me. I needed him to.

After lunch, Harry immediately sat down to a game of Exploding Snap with Ginny. Once he finished that, he started _studying_ …with Hermione. 

I swore I was going to kill him before Voldemort ever got the chance to try. Well…try _again_ , that is.

I sat next to Harry the entire day, trying to get his attention without alerting the groups of people circling around. I went as far as actually grabbing his thigh and squeezing as tightly as I could when I spoke his name a number of times and he didn’t answer.

That only had Dennis shooting me those Looks again. Bollocks. 

Harry moved away. I followed.

“Can you stop ignoring me long enough to tell me what it is that I did?” I asked Harry, not caring who heard. His jaw clenched visibly. He looked to Hermione, excused himself and headed up to the dorms. I immediately moved to follow.

“Eventually, you’re going to have to tell me what it is you two are up to,” Hermione said. I paused turning to face her. “You’ll need my help sooner or later.”

I thought about that. “I know,” I said and turned to catch up with Harry. 

I found Harry sitting on the edge of the bed when I entered. For all the time I spent trying to get him to talk to me, I had no idea what to say to him. I simply sat there, waiting.

It seemed to be forever before Harry finally said something. “You can’t keep doing this, Ron,” he blurted. “It isn’t fair.”

“Hunh?” I said, none to articulately. 

“Never mind,” he said, sighing. “Forget it.” 

“Just say it, mate,” I pleaded. I hadn’t a clue what he meant, but he was talking to me. If only I could get him to look at me as well. 

“I know it’s just practice and I _know_ it’s because you want Hermione—but then you…just… the kissing…and you held me and…last night…” He sighed. “I just can’t do it anymore.”

“Harry…” My insides had turned to ice.

“Just stop, Ron!” Harry shouted. “You can’t crawl into bed with _me_ … then…Hermione…and I just have to sit and watch…” He choked on those words, before taking a deep breath. “Just stop. It’s not fair.” He stood and walked away a few paces. For one terrifying moment I thought he might leave.

“But, Harry…” I tried again, but Harry cut me off once more.

“You don’t need to worry, Ron,” he said, noticeably struggling to keep his voice from shaking. “You’re all set, Hermione will be very pleased, trust me.”

“Harry!” I cried. He really would not let me get a single word in. I stood up, stepping closer to Harry and reaching for him, but he only pulled away again. 

“I just don’t want to do this anymore, Ron,” he sounded like he was pleading with me to understand. “I don’t want to ‘practice’ anymore…I…”

“I don’t either,” I said grabbing him and pulling him into me. He struggled briefly when my lips met his, but I simply growled, grasping him tighter. I was through with talking, not that I was doing much of it myself—Harry had made sure of that. 

I felt Harry trying to say something against my lips. My name, I think, but I didn’t pull back to ask. I’d had absolutely no contact with him all day—I was going mad. I needed it. Craved it. Moreover, I needed him to understand a few things and he wasn’t letting me tell him so…I had to show him.

I kissed Harry harder, doing my best to pour all of the peculiar girlish feelings I’d had over the past couple of days into it. I let my tongue explore every inch of Harry’s mouth, dipping into every crevice, running over every ridge at the roof of his mouth before I nipped at his lips desperately. Bloody hell, I’d missed him. You’d have thought he’d been ignoring me for weeks. 

Harry’d finally relaxed a bit and, reassured that he wasn’t going to pull away, I let my hands rove over his body. Blimey, he felt good against me. I had that warm feeling in my stomach again, and my heart was pounding against my chest. I groaned into Harry’s mouth. 

I couldn’t get enough. Harry was as close as he could possibly be and it still wasn’t enough. I wanted to wrap myself up in him completely. In his scent, in his taste…

I was a right bit needy to say the least. I let my hands wander over his shoulders. Down his back. Back up his sides. Down his arms. Over his arse. I really did love his arse.

I wanted more of him but I did eventually pull away when I thought I might pass out. I was getting a bit light-headed.

Harry rested his forehead against mine. His body was trembling violently. “Why are you doing this?” he rasped. 

“Because I want to,” I replied simply. “I want _you._ ” Harry let out a choked sob, reaching up to wrap his arms around me and letting his head drop to rest on my shoulder, against my neck. I sighed at that. Finally.

“Just you, Harry,” I added in a whisper, and it was true. I _didn’t_ want anyone else. 

Harry only sobbed once more. He started breathing really fast and his hands fisted the back of my jumper. 

I felt him kissing the side of my neck. Gently at first, just enough to send shivers coursing throughout my body, but it wasn’t long before he was nipping and _sucking_ and I didn’t even attempt to keep my hips from grinding wantonly against him. 

My hands moved down to Harry’s arse and I squeezed, lifting him from the ground. I hadn’t expected Harry to wrap his legs around my waist when I did, but I wasn’t going to complain. The pressure against my cock had my knees buckling and I really needed to get Harry to a bed. Any bed would do.

Harry kissed me the whole way, his body writhing against me. I was going into sensory overload and I wasn’t sure how much more I could take. But Harry wouldn’t let go. He was _clinging_ to me fiercely and he _wouldn’t_ let go. I found I didn’t mind all that much. 

I wanted more.

My knees hit the side of the bed and I fell forward. On top of the bed. On top of Harry..

We struggled together, trying to get fully on the bed without actually letting go of one another for too long. It was a bit difficult but we did finally manage it and Harry wasted no time in pulling me right back down against him. 

I felt his erection against mine and I groaned thrusting against him. I loved being on top of Harry; the pressure on my cock was exquisite and the way Harry squirmed under me was intoxicating. 

Harry chose that moment to let go of me, and I might’ve actually whined in protest if he hadn’t immediately started clawing at my clothes in effort to get them off. I got up on my knees, all too happy to help him with his as well. 

After about a half a minute of ripping at Harry’s robes and seemingly getting nowhere, I decided that I’d rather not wait any longer to have Harry naked and I grabbed my wand and said a quick spell to rid us of the rest of our clothing.

Harry gasped. 

Or maybe I’d gasped. Harry was absolutely _brilliant_. 

I could see his muscles twitching beneath his soft pale skin. He was spread out before me on my bed completely naked, not at all worried about covering himself up. I looked up into his eyes only to find him staring right back with a look so intense that I had to look away. He was looking at me like I was….like I was something more than I was. Something perfect. 

I ran a hand over Harry chest, basking in the feelings running through my body. Everything was so warm and…full. I’ve no better word for it. I just felt…full. Complete.

I ran my hand down Harry’s body, over his stomach, following the thin line of hair down to his groin. I skipped over his cock, opting to run my hands over his thighs instead. I bent down, placing a gentle kiss on his hip. 

Harry shivered. 

I looked up at his face, meeting his eyes once more and this time, I held his gaze. I could feel my body shuddering violently under the intensity of his gaze but…I didn’t look away. I had this feeling... this really odd fluttery feeling inside and I felt like there was something that I needed to say. I just, didn’t have a bloody clue what it was. 

“Ron,” Harry whispered. “Please.” He reached up to grab my arm and tugged slightly. But it was enough. I finally broke the stare and lowered myself down upon my best mate. 

I kissed his lips just once before moving down a bit to his neck. I nipped at the flesh I found there before jutting out my tongue, thrilling in the way he tasted. I needed more of that taste.

I kissed a line down over his shoulder, down to his chest. Harry was panting by now but I wasn’t going to stop just yet. I sucked his nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. Biting down on it. I reached up, rolling the other between my fingers.

“Oh God,” Harry whimpered. 

I tongued a line over to the side of Harry’s chest—kissing and nipping all the way. Harry was writhing exquisitely beneath me as I made my way down to his hip. Kissing. Nibbling. 

I saw Harry’s cock standing proudly in front of me, weeping at the head, and I really couldn’t stop myself from leaning forward and dipping my tongue into the slit, sighing as a burst of salty sweet flavor filled my mouth. 

Harry reached down but I pulled away before he could make contact, sliding to the end of the bed.

I kissed his ankles. His knees. His thighs. I’d never heard someone breathe as fast as Harry was breathing at that moment.

I crawled between his legs, slipping my hands under the back of his knees and lifting. I lay on my stomach between Harry’s legs, propped up on my elbows. I licked up the underside of Harry’s cock, swirling my tongue around the tip.

“Please, Ron…I need…please.”

I whimpered. I let my tongue play at Harry’s balls for a moment, savoring the musky flavor before dipping lower still. Harry nearly screamed when I pressed insistently against his perineum. 

I pushed the back of his thighs a bit, silently asking Harry to bring his legs up more. He did without giving it a second’s thought. 

“Blimey,” I sighed so softly I was sure Harry hadn’t heard me. Seeing him like that did things to me. 

I reached up to grab Harry’s arse cheeks, spreading them a bit more, revealing his entrance. I still had no idea why the sight made my cock twitch. 

I think I moaned right along with Harry when I finally pressed the flat of my tongue against his hole. I slid my tongue back and forth over the rough skin nibbling at the ridges. I delighted in the way his sphincter twitched and spasmed beneath my mouth and I tensed my tongue to press inside of him.

Harry squeaked. “Wait, Ron,” he said, breathless. “Stop.”

It took a bit for those words to register, but when they did, I was shocked to say the least. Harry’d never asked me to _stop_ not while I was…er…you know. I pulled away and sat up to look at him, questioningly.

“Er…” Harry said, suddenly unable to meet my eyes. “You can…that is, if you wanted to you could…” He sighed, biting his lips.

I waited patiently. Or at least, I tried to be patient. It was a bit hard, though, with my cock in its current state. 

“I want…” Harry let out a frustrated sigh, pressing his head back into the pillows. 

“I want you…inside…”

He said it so quietly that I was positive I must’ve misheard him.

“What?” I said a bit louder than I should have. 

Harry closed his eyes, clenching his jaw in a determined way before answering.

“I…if you wanted, you could…I want you to…fuck me.”

It took every last bit of the will power I had left to keep myself from coming right then. My heart pounded in my chest and it was really _hot_ in the dorms right then and _of course_ I bloody well _wanted to_.

“All righ’,” I said, trembling. “Yeah. Er… that’d be good. Brilliant, really. Er, right, then…” 

I told myself to shut it, but my mouth wasn’t cooperating. I might’ve babbled on all night if Harry hadn’t pulled me down and silenced me with a kiss. I calmed a bit. I’d really needed that.

I met Harry’s eyes and gave him one last nod before I reached for the nightstand to grab the bottle of oil that I usually used after a rough days Quidditch practice. I may not have had any clue as to what I was doing but I knew that I’d need it. I’d given it…quite a bit of thought. Probably more than I should have.

I decided to start with my fingers. It seemed like the best way to start. I knew what I was doing when it came to fingering Harry for one. And two…it still seemed impossible that I would fit _there,_ and I thought Harry could do with a bit of stretching. 

I grabbed the oil from where I had dropped it on the bed and squirted a bit into my hand. I made a right mess of things as I tried to figure out where it was supposed to go, and I ended up getting it _everywhere_. 

 

Harry groaned louder than I’d ever heard him do so before when my first finger breached his entrance. I began thrusting slowly, like I always did, trying to keep my mind off of what I was about to do. Thinking about it was only making me quiver with anxiety.

It wasn’t long before I added a second finger…and then a third for good measure. I still wasn’t sure how Harry could actually enjoy such a thing but I watched in awe as he writhed on the bed, head thrown back in ecstasy, hands reaching out at his sides, seeking purchase in the sheets.

“Bloody ‘ell, Ron,” he grunted, thrusting back against my fingers. “Tha’s…enough… _Nngh_ …Now. Do it…Now. Please, Ron…God.” 

The whimpering. The grunting. The moaning. It was doing things to my head and I couldn’t think. 

 

I hovered over Harry on my hands and knees, looking into his eyes. I couldn’t believe he was really letting me do it. I felt like I should ask him if he was sure. But the look in his eyes said that I didn’t need to and…I really couldn’t wait any longer.

I pressed my slick member against his entrance. Nothing happened.

I pressed a bit harder and I felt his hole twitch a bit but I still couldn’t get in. 

I tried one last time, with Harry pushing back against me and I felt the head of my cock pop inside.

Bloody fucking hell.

For a moment, I thought I might’ve died.

Jolts of electricity shot through my body. There was a buzzing in my ears, and my skin seemed to be on fire all of a sudden. I actually stopped breathing for a bit.

And I screamed. No sense in denying it—I screamed. Loud. 

I looked down at Harry once I’d regained my senses. His body seemed to have tensed up completely. I could feel his nails digging into my forearms. It might’ve hurt if everything else didn’t feel so fucking _good_. His eyes were squinted shut and his mouth hung open in a silent scream and for one horrifying moment, I thought Harry might change his mind and tell me that he didn’t want me to do this after all.

But he didn’t. And it wasn’t long before he lifted his hips experimentally, trying to take more of me into him. I let out a relieved sigh, happy to help.

I let myself slide in a bit deeper, whining, _whimpering_ , the whole way. I had expected it to be tight, I just hadn’t expected it to be so _warm_ and _smooth_. I continued to slide deeper in until my cock was fully sheathed inside of my best mate

Merlin, I was fucking my best mate.

I was shaking. My entire body was shuddering violently and I couldn’t stop it. My cock twitched and I really needed to hold still or the whole thing was going to be over too soon for anyone to enjoy it. 

I closed my eyes trying to summon an image of a naked Hagrid. The same image I’d used to calm me down countless times when I’d gotten into …er, certain situations during class. 

However, in my current position the image had little to no effect on me and I was getting desperate. I needed to _move_ or, thrust or, something. I just hadn’t a clue how long I’d last if I did.

I felt Harry release the grip he had on my forearm and I looked up at him. A lot of the tension had drained from his body. 

I felt his hands on me, caressing my chest. Squeezing my shoulders. Brushing sinfully over my nipples and I couldn’t help it; my hips surged forward. 

Harry yelped and I gritted my teeth in effort to stay still.

“All right, mate?” I asked, my voice breaking. 

Harry nodded, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his breathing. “I’m fine. It’s … just a bit odd. S’good, though. Keep going.” 

I nodded before I slid back as slowly as I could mange, pulling out till only the head of my length was inside of him. Harry’s arse gripped my cock the whole way, seemingly trying to _suck_ me back in. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. 

“Fuck, Harry.”

I slid back in and was shocked when Harry’s hips rose up to meet mine. I really couldn’t see any reason why someone would enjoy being on the receiving end of this whole act, but Harry seemed to like it. When I next slid into him, I went as deep as I could get, grasping hold of Harry’s cock as I did. I felt his thighs quivering against me, and he cried out in a way that let me know just how much he did not mind having my cock up his arse. 

I took that as a sign that Harry was just fine and immediately did away with the torturously slow pace at which things were going.

I pulled out again, quicker than before and slid back in without pause. I’d never felt anything like it in my life. I could feel it _everywhere_. It was like my skin was vibrating—too much and not enough at the same time. I started thrusting, gently at first, but I wasn’t sure how long I could keep that up; Harry was doing things that had me losing any control I had left. 

I delighted in the sounds Harry made and the way he moved. He was continuously writhing and bucking and _moaning_. I marvelled at the way Harry grunted as the air was expelled from his lungs with each inward thrust. 

“Oh, God, Ron,” Harry whimpered. “Don’t stop…I need…don’t stop. I’m…fuck me, Ron. Harder.” 

I decided right then that Harry was trying to kill me. I was positive I’d be dead by the end of the night…

…and I really couldn’t have cared less.

I began bucking wildly against Harry, my hand sliding rapidly up and down his cock. Our hips slapped together loudly and I vaguely registered Harry screaming a few obscenities and his arse tightened a great deal, before I felt hot, wet, liquid splatter across my chest. I didn’t bother to try and figure out what it was and with one last thrust, my balls drew up and I was emptying myself inside my best mate. 

My mouth opened in a silent scream and I tensed up completely. My orgasm seemed to go on forever and everything went black. I couldn’t see. I couldn’t actually hear anything either. 

I _felt_ quite a bit though.

I could actually _feel_ the blood flowing through my veins and I could _feel_ my heart pumping it there. I could feel myself softening and eventually slipping out of Harry.

I collapsed on top of him in a sticky mess of oil sweat and…come. I’m ashamed to admit it, but I’d no idea Harry’d gotten off already.

Harry was shaking against me and I would have been worried were it not for the fact that I was shaking just as badly. I looked up into his eyes. 

There were a million things that I wanted to tell him just then.

And I didn’t say a single one of them. I was never good with that sort of thing anyway.

Instead, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him tightly against my body. I felt his arms on my back as he clung to me just as urgently.

I didn’t have a bloody idea as to what I was doing with Harry. It was too much for me to wrap my mind around. I did, however, know that I wouldn’t let him go…not even for Hermione. 

I felt like I was falling…and there wasn’t a bloody thing I could do about it. I sighed and grasped Harry tighter against me. 

If I was going to fall, I at least hoped that Harry would fall with me.


	5. Chapter Five

  
Author's notes: Something like a relationship.  


* * *

Rowling owns.

Chapter Five

I slept in Harry’s bed the night he asked me to fuck him, but neither of us attempted to talk about it. 

We’d turned in early, before anyone was even thinking of coming to bed and the next morning, I didn’t wake up until after they’d already gone down to breakfast.

Harry was still sleeping soundly next to me, his chest rising and falling rhythmically with his breathing. Without pausing to think about it, I leaned forward and kissed him to wake him up, gently massaging his lips with my own. I waited until he responded, returning the pressure against my lips, before I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I wasn’t at all bothered by the way his mouth seemed stickier and drier in the morning.

Harry pulled away, smiling as he opened his eyes. “Morning,” he said with a groggy rasp in his voice.

“Morning,” I replied. There was silence then, as we laid there, and I had no idea what to do next. I was suddenly uncomfortably aware of the fact that I hadn’t bothered to put any clothes on the night before. The silence stretched on and on, and I racked my brain for something—anything to say to break it.

I looked over at Harry and found him twiddling his thumbs, clearly havng the same problem. For some reason, I was comforted by that and figuring out what to do next was no longer a problem.

“Let’s eat, mate,” I said suddenly. “I’m starving.”

Harry laughed and while I wasn’t sure what he found so funny, I laughed with him and continued snickering the whole time the two of us dressed to go to breakfast. Things felt normal again.

We didn’t need to talk about it. After the events of the previous night I was almost positive Harry knew exactly how I felt. _I_ certainly didn’t need Harry to tell me how he was feeling. He’d made it clear the night before and I was pretty sure I did too. 

Harry smiled at me as we left the dorm, reaching out to grasp my hand briefly; and I knew I was right.

Harry was my best mate. I didn’t need to give him a long reassuring speech about how much I really cared about him. S’not like I was still dealing with Lavender. We didn’t need to talk; we understood each other.

Harry was mine and I was his. That’s it. We both understood and neither of us had to say a word.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the next couple of weeks, I’d come to realize a few things. The first was that I was pretty sure I could hex my sister without feeling any remorse whatsoever. Nothing serious, mind. Just enough to make her think twice before she tried sidling up to Harry and touching him in places that I considered off-limits. And the second was that I’d be using those serious hexes I couldn’t use on Ginny, for obvious reasons, on everyone else that insisted on continuing to _maul **my**_ best mate. 

And I really hated Dennis Creevey. It was hard enough to get Harry alone without him constantly _staring_ at me and following us around. And he asked far too many questions that were absolutely none of his concern. Besides, I had no idea how to answer most of his questions. It’s a bit hard to explain _why_ Harry and I needed to have our private conversations in broom closets…  
However, as annoying as Dennis was, it was Seamus that had me seriously thinking of ways to commit murder without earning myself a first class trip to Azkaban. He suddenly decided that it was necessary to point out the masses of girls that, in his opinion, were interested Harry.

I didn’t mind it so much at first. I was even a bit curious as to who these girls were, until Seamus lost every bit of his mind and actually tried to set Harry up with one of them.

“You’re _mad_ ,” I shouted before Harry had the chance to respond when Seamus made his little proposal. 

Seamus stared at me like I’d lost my marbles and from the similar looks I was getting from Neville, Dean, Hermione, _and_ Harry, it was clear they agreed. The common room had gone silent and I was glad that most everyone else had already gone to bed.

“Hannah’s not that bad, mate,” Dean said slowly. “Actually, she’s changed quite a bit.”

“Harry’s _not_ going out with Hannah.” I said trying to laugh as though the whole thing were a joke. “He’s not interested.” Harry raised his eyebrows at me. “Besides,” I continued. “Harry’s…with someone already.”

I haven’t the foggiest why I felt the need to add that last bit. I regretted the words the second they left my mouth and I mentally kicked myself. 

Harry’s eyes were as wide as Galleons as he stared at me. I shrugged. He should have been thanking me. He can’t have wanted to go out with Hannah.

“Who?!” Seamus and Dean chorused their voices nearly drowning out Neville’s faint one as he asked, “What’s her name?”

I probably should have guessed that they’d ask who, but I didn’t and I had no idea how I was going to answer.

Hermione looked on curiously awaiting my answer but she didn’t say a word. 

It was Harry that finally spoke and while I was relieved that the pressure was gone, I can’t say I liked his answer to Seamus’ question.

“I’m not seeing any girls,” he said and I frowned at him. “What I mean is,” he added. “I’d rather not say.”

Seamus stared at Harry for a bit before shaking his head. “No,” he said, as though he’d made up his mind about something. “You can’t possibly be seeing anyone. We’d have noticed.”

“That so?” I said, once again cutting Harry off. “And how would you know?”

“We all live together,” Seamus shot back. “We definitely would have noticed if Harry started seeing someone.”

“I’m sitting right here,” said Harry. “You might try talking _to_ me.” We ignored him

“Right,” I retorted caustically. “You’d definitely know seeing as how you’re with him all day, everyday, right?”

“No,” Seamus said, clearly frustrated. “ _You_ are!”

I choked on my reply and Harry snapped the quill he’d had in his hands.

Seamus smiled triumphantly. “See,” he said as though he’d just proven his point. “He can’t possibly be seeing someone. He spends all his time with you.” He folded his arms and grinned smugly, not at all bothered by the fact that I’m sure my face had gone just as pale as Nearly Headless Nick’s.

“Oh,” Hermione said finally adding her voice to the mix, reminding everyone that she was there. “Er… _oh_ ”

Seamus raised his eyebrows. “‘Oh’ what?”

She didn’t respond and I decided right then that the scariest thing I’d ever seen was Hermione at a loss for words.

“ _Oh…_ ” Dean echoed Hermione’s sentiment as his eyes shot back and forth between Harry and I. Nevill furrowed his brow, following Dean’s gaze and it wasn’t long before his expression of shock mirrored Dean’s exactly and he gasped. 

Seamus looked around the group and sighed. “All righ’,” he said, annoyed. “What, in Merlin’s name, did I miss?”

I didn’t bother waiting to see if anyone answered. I turned on my heel and exited the common room as quick as I possibly could.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Ron, wait,” Harry called as he rushed down the corridor to catch up to me. It took him a while. He obviously hadn’t immediately followed me after I stormed out.

I waited for him to get close and immediately pulled him into the nearest room that I could find.

“That,” he started as soon as I’d closed the door, “was bloody stupid, Ron.”

I stared at him incredulously. He’d clearly missed something. As far as I was concerned, Seamus was the one he should be glaring at. It was Seamus’ fault.

“You’re blaming _me_?” 

“Well—yeah,” he said as if to say ‘who else is there?’ “You should have just left Seamus to it.”

“He was trying to set you up!” I said outraged. “With a…”

Harry cut me off. “So?” he said shrugging.

I was livid. “What d’you mean, ‘so’? He can’t…you…she’s…you’re not—”

“I’m not, what?” Harry interrupted.

“You’re _mine_!”

Harry lent me a small smile as he stepped closer to me. “It’s not like I would have gone along with it.”

I’d already opened my mouth fully intending to shout some more when his words caught up with me.

“Oh,” I said. He might have tried to tell me that _before_ I outed us to most of our friends. “Right. I knew that.”

Harry stepped closer still and I felt him stroking my arm briefly before his hand moved up to my neck and he pulled me down for a kiss.

I sighed into it, gripping him as tight as I could manage and at that moment—I really didn’t care what Dean, Neville, or even _Hermione_ thought. I decided to worry about those things later. Preferably when the feel of Harry’s body against mine wasn’t drowning out any rational thought I might have had.

Harry’s body was strong and pliable all at the same time and I pushed him backwards against the wall, bucking forward when I felt his length hard against my own.

Harry pushed me away. “I am,” he said and I frowned, confused. “Yours, I mean,” he clarified. “I’m yours.”

I smiled as I leaned in to kiss him again. “Me too, mate,” I replied. “Me too.”

We barely made it back to the dorm before morning.

**End**


End file.
